


Some Boy Aesthetics™

by cuddlepunk



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, connor is chubby. hear me out on this. youll love it i PROMISE, its just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepunk/pseuds/cuddlepunk
Summary: based on a tumblr post by shortangrybisexual about cute things boys doTuesday mornings make everyone feel jetlagged in their own hometown. Evan’s a ghost, light blue and drifting through the crowd. People bump into him, but it feels more like butterfly kisses than shoves. They’re all in the same boat after all.Connor hovers above the other students like an overcast sky, lighting eyes striking when they meet Evan’s. They find each other somewhere in the gentle chaos, smiles strained and groggy. They kiss without spending energy on hellos, just wanting something soft and comforting to lean into. Connor’s lips taste like the most bitter black coffee, but Evan doesn’t pull back.or, tired grins, rolled up sleeves, messy hair, soft stomachs, and collarbones. a drabble of sorts.





	Some Boy Aesthetics™

1.Tired grins  
Tuesday mornings make everyone feel jetlagged in their own hometown. Evan’s a ghost, light blue and drifting through the crowd. People bump into him, but it feels more like butterfly kisses than shoves. They’re all in the same boat after all.

Connor hovers above the other students like an overcast sky, lighting eyes striking when they meet Evan’s. They find each other somewhere in the gentle chaos, smiles strained and groggy. They kiss without spending energy on hellos, just wanting something soft and comforting to lean into. Connor’s lips taste like the most bitter black coffee, but Evan doesn’t pull back. 

Tired headaches are tough but leaning their foreheads together gently always helps. The gentlest hands on hips, just barely brushing against each other like flowerbeds in the softest of winds. It’s cliche and pathetic but they’re too groggy to care. Evan smells like the bodywash he just used. Too much of it, he likes to scrub until his skin is silky smooth.

The sound of the school bell is the worst sound there is. They untangle from each other. The last lingering touches shared each morning are never enough, just barely getting them through morning classes. But they smile at the thought of seeing one another again, even if it’s only a few hours off.

2\. Sleeves rolled up / sweater paws  
“I have the strongest boyfriend.” Connor mutters, absentmindedly running fingers up and down Evan’s toned forearm. His summer job means lots of tree climbing and trail jogging, so he starts out the school year pretty impressively muscular. Connor enjoys making Evan carry him around in various positions and fawning over his boyfriend’s body. They’re sitting outside for lunch, air crisper than a coke and vodka on a tuesday morning. His thin, painted fingernails just barely peek out from his hoodie sleeves. 

“Your hands are cold,” Evan says, his own warm hands twitching. He’s never been very good at asking for what he wants. 

“Oh come here.” Connor snaps, taking Evan’s hands in his.

Evan folds in on himself like he always does, a barely audible “Sorry…” just escaping chapped lips. He knows Connor didn’t mean anything by his tone, it’s just how he is. It’s just encoded in his DNA to shy away from any sign of conflict. He lets Connor continue to poke gently at his hands.

Connor huffs a quick sigh, mad at himself for being too harsh. “No, I’m sorry. You look good like this.” His long fingers dance up to the hem of Evan’s sleeves where they rest by his elbows. 

Evan nuzzles into his boyfriend’s touch. “Thank you.”

3\. Messy hair  
They spend most evenings hanging out at Evan’s house. Sprawled out in awkward positions on his queen bed, they talk, make out, or just sit in silence. Only after doing homework, though. Evan insists on doing his at the kitchen table. “It’s where I work best.” 

But today Connor is tired and needy and convinces Evan to do his homework on the bed. Sadly, Connor still couldn’t properly cuddle his boyf and fall asleep, so he did what he could. Evan’s hair is so fluffy and voluminous, and it sticks up exactly how Connor moves it with his hands. That’s what he does, laying next to the busy boy. His arms are lanky, long enough to reach Evan’s head even while nodding off. Evan leans into the touch like a cat, obviously wanting so badly to blow off his work. 

“Could you stop that? It’s distracting me. I really wanna get this packet finished tonight.”

Connor smirked. “I’ll think about it,” He says, gently pinching Evan’s chubby cheek. 

It takes Connor quite a while before Evan finally gives up. 

Though he’s still bothered, Evan can’t help but laugh at the sight of long brunette locks all messy and spread out on his comforter. He brushes Connor’s mousey hair behind his ears as he feels hands on his back, guiding him next to his lover. And there’s no place he’d rather be. 

4\. Soft stomachs  
Evan hates cigarette smoke. It makes him feel uneasy and unsafe, throat closing up, tears welling in his eyes. Connor loves chain smoking. Or, he used to, at least. Being around Evan all the time means he had to quit at least partially. Which means some weight gain, amongst other things. 

And it’s not like Connor couldn’t use it. But even though he never brought it up outright, it’s not something he was fond of. Evan, on the other hand, would be lying if he said he didn’t. Makes him easier to cuddle, after all. Evan has been taking full advantage of this lately, but the further he goes, the more Connor shies away. They finally have to talk about it when Evan’s the big spoon for once. His hand goes to rest on Connor’s waist, but he flinches and pulls away. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Evan asks, tracing little circles into his lover’s back.

Connor sighs, slowly laying back down, side pressed to Evan. “There’s not much to say.”

Evan doesn’t react. “Can I touch?” He asks, gesturing to Connor’s midsection.

He murmurs a grumpy “I guess.”

Connor’s just barely chubbier than the average person, but it’s new for him. Evan dots little kisses all around his boyfriend’s insecurities, and nuzzles his head into Connor’s stomach. It’s so comfortable and soft there that he decides to stay.

“What, I’m your pillow now?” 

“You’re my favorite pillow now.”

And at that, Connor laughs. 

5\. Collarbones   
It’s four a.m. and the windows splash early watercolor light across Evan’s sleeping face. He fell asleep in just his boxers the night before, bare chest peeking out from under his comforter. It’s a painting, Connor thinks while propping himself up. Evan’s boyish but clean bedroom, the blinds of his window crooked at a deliberate looking angle, even his ridiculous amount of chest hair looks like it was constructed from layers of oil paints. Everything’s glossy, or maybe it’s just the sleep in Connor’s eyes. He takes a picture with his phone to save forever. This is more beautiful than any dumb sunset or monument.

The beginnings of morning light swipe across the highest point of Evan’s collarbones. Connor runs his finger across one of them, and Evan twitches in his sleep. He doesn’t wake, though. Never does. Connor presses his lips there before leaving a smattering of soft kisses all over Evan’s neck. When Evan pushes him away in his sleep, Connor lays back down, pulling his boy closer to him and nodding off once more.


End file.
